Love: Keajaiban valentine
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: Naruto dapat tantangan dari Sasuke? Apa itu? For Valday and Hanasu of Chocolato. R'n R plis!


R/N: hula minna . meudh Val-day yak XD ^ditendang sampe langit ketujuh^ hohoho~ saia tahu kalo fic Val-day ini amat sangat telat ^ngelirik tanggal^ tapi, daripada nggak sama sekali mendingan telat 'kan? ^ngeles^

Happy reading…

* * *

" Sasuke-senpai, aku menyukaimu," ucap seorang pemuda yang sepertinya adalah juniornya. Namun sepertinya, pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan juniornya satu ini.

" Aku nggak menyukaimu," tegas Sasuke tanpa meliriknya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun segera ditahan oleh juniornya tersebut.

" Beri aku waktu," katanya keras. " Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku." lanjutnya yakin. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, apa ia akan meladeni permainan juniornya ini? well, nggak merugikan baginya 'kan?

" Baiklah… selama tiga hari mulai besok, kau harus bisa membuatku menyukaimu," kata Sasuke sambil terse- err… mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. " kalau kau bisa melakukan itu, aku akan menjadi pacarmu."

Sebuah tantangan yang bisa dibilang… nggak mudah 'kan? Tapi, sepertinya pemuda itu nggak mudah menyerah begitu saja.

" Baik."

Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke makin merekah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

" Siapa namamu?"

" Uzumaki Naruto."

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love: Keajaiban Valentine © Rhie chan Aoi sora**

**Rated:**

**Te**

**Pairing:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warn!:**

**Occ, AU, typo(s), B.L, sho-ai delel.**

**Entah peringatan ini masih berlaku atau nggak: Don't like! Please don't read it! Oce…**

* * *

Sasuke pov

Kalian pasti aneh saat tadi aku ditembak oleh seorang laki-laki 'kan?

Saat pertama kali masuk ke asrama Konoha juga aku merasa aneh. Kenapa sesama laki-laki harus berpacaran? Bukankah banyak wanita yang cantik, manis, imut dan bla bla bla lainnya diluar sana?

Tapi… seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai memahaminya. Hidup bersama tanpa adanya seorang wanita pun –bahkan guru- membuat perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa disadari oleh kita sendiri. Bayangkan saja… pagi, siang, sore, malam selalu bertemu? Nggak aneh kan kalau percintaan antar sesama seperti ini terjadi?

Ya… aku sendiri saja bingung. Aku itu masih normal atau… huh! Untuk apa sih aku malah bicara ngelantur begini. Lebih baik aku belajar karena sebentar lagi sudah memasuki musim ujuan.

" Sasuke…" suara Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku yang sudah ngelantur kemana-mana. Ku tatap ia yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku saat ini. Gaara tersenyum manis padaku. Ugh! Sepertinya mukaku sudah merah padam deh. Kulihat tangannya menyentuh keningku. " Kau sakit," tanyanya cemas. Kenapa ia nggak sadar kalau ia lah yang sudah membuatku seperti ini sih?

" Nggak apa-apa kok Gaara," kataku lembut seraya menyingkirkan tangannya dari keningku. Kalau nggak, bisa-bisa mukaku jadi kepiting rebus. " sankyuu."

" Untuk?" tanyanya polos. Aku tersenyum melihat tampangnya yang lucu itu.

" Karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku." jawabku singkat. Dan hanya ditanggapi 'Oh' olehnya.

Kenapa tadi pagi bukan Gaara saja yang menembakku? Kalau ia, aku pasti akan langsung menerimanya. Hah~ hidup ini memang kadang nggak adil yah? Why? Karena aku tahu Gaara sedang jatuh cinta dengan Neji, anak kelas XI-4.

Kau benar-benar bodoh Sasuke!

End of Sasuke pov

* * *

Naruto senang sekali hari ini. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke -seniornya- nggak menolak permintaannya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang ialah… bagaimana ia dapat membuat Sasuke menyukainya? sepertinya ia butuh siasat jitu. Oke… ia pun bergegas ketempat sahabatnya, Kiba. Harusnya ia tahu, Kiba itu tipikal laki-laki yang sedikit err… aneh? Ya… sama anehnya dengan Naruto yang meminta bantuan padanya 'kan?

* * *

Hari pertama

'_Buatkan ia bekal yang kau bikin sendiri' _by: Kiba.

Entah tips itu didapatkan Kiba darimana, Naruto nggak begitu peduli. Yang sekarang ia bingungkan ialah, apakah masakannya enak? Enam belas tahun selama hidupnya, ia nggak sekalipun pernah membuat makanan kecuali ramen tentunya.

Tadi pagi ia memasak makanan yang ia bawa ini tanpa mencicipinya sama sekali. Great! Seharusnya ia masuk kedalam buku… apa itu namanya yah? Lupakan, hal nggak penting itu nggak perlu diingat sekarang.

Saat ini… Naruto sedang bersama Sasuke diatap. Naruto yang mendengar bel istirahat, tanpa ba bi bu langsung menuju ke kelas Sasuke untuk memintanya makan bersama. Dan hebatnya, sang empunya sama sekali nggak menolak. Oh~ sepertinya Kami-Sama sedang berpihak padanya.

Sasuke sedang menatap bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan Naruto padanya. Entah mengapa, ia jadi ragu sendiri dengan rasa yang akan tercipta dari benda yang disebut makanan ini. tentu saja ia ragu… bentuk dari tempat bekalnya sih memang lucu –bentuk tomat- tapi ketika ia membukanya, ia dikejutkan dengan bentuk yang… apa ini? abstrak? Seperti badai tsunami yang tergulung-gulung ombak? Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto membuat ini.

Ya… ada pepatah yang mengatakan ' Luarnya belum tentu sama dengan dalamnya' 'kan? Setidaknya ia sedikit percaya dengan pepatah tersebut. Sebenernya ia nggak ingin memakan benda abstrak(?) ini, tapi ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini memakai jurus puppy eyes, ia jadi nggak tega. Wajah Naruto yang seperti itu mengingatkannya pada anjing kesayangannya dulu(?) Naruma.

Ia pun memcicipinya,

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

" Huek!" Sasuke langsung memuntahkan benda itu.

' Ternyata pepatah nggak selalu benar.' Batinnya miris.

" APA INI? DASAR DOBE!" well… sepertinya Naruto sudah dapat panggilan kasih sayang dari sang pujaan hati. Dobe.

* * *

Hari kedua.

' _Beri ia kado spesial'_ by: Kiba again.

Ia sudah memberi pelajaran pada Kiba, karena ia membuat Sasuke diare mendadak sampai pulang sekolah(?) oh~ sebenernya nggak sepenuhnya salah Kiba. Setengahnya ialah kesalahan Naruto sendiri karena ternyata ia nggak pandai –parah- dalam memasak.

Saat ini… ia sedang membungkus kado yang akan diberikan pada Sasuke. Coba tebak apa yang ia beli? Sepertinya kalian nggak perlu tahu benda apa yang sedang Naruto bungkus.

Ia sedang membungkus kado tersebut di atap sekolah. Tapi, setengah jam berlalu dengan sia-sia –bahkan ia sampai membolos pelajaran- tanpa hasil. Ia sudah bolak-balik mengganti bungkus kado, namun hasilnya sama saja abstraknya(?) memang sepertinya Naruto nggak ahli apapun kecuali olahraga dan makan.

" Agrh!" frustasi. Tentu saja. Ia bosan daritadi kadonya nggak selesai-selesai dibentuk. ' Kenapa tadi ia nggak sekalian minta dibungkus disana ya?' batinnya. Ya, Naruto baru menyadari kebodohannya itu.

" Dobe?"

Suara yang begitu familiar terdengar dari belakang Naruto. Ia pun langsung menoleh. Great! Memang benar si Uchiha.

" Stop memanggilku begitu!" bentaknya kesal. Ia sangat benci dengan ejekan yang diberikan seniornya itu.

Tapi, hanya dibalas dengan 'Hn' seperti biasanya. ' Sepertinya aku harus les bahasa planet Sasuke deh.' pikirnya sweatdrop. Entah berapa banyak kalimat Uchiha yang bisa diartikan ke dalam 'Hn' tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke apa adanya.

" Bolos. Kau?"

" Hn."

Oh~ ingin rasanya ia menceburkan diri kedalam bak mandi yang berisi cokelat daripada harus membuat Uchiha Sasuke bicara panjang lebar.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada benda yang sedari tadi dibawa Naruto di belakangnya. Apa itu? begitulah pikirnya. Dengan segenap kekuatan, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sang empunya.

" Apa itu?"

Seakan mengerti apa yang di tanya, Naruto langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke. " Untukmu."

Kalau saja ia bukan Uchiha, mungkin saat ini ia akan langsung tertawa guling-gulingan di lantai ini. Why? Sikap spontan Naruto benar-benar lucu. Memang Naruto dan Gaara itu berbeda. Tapi Naruto seakan memiliki keunikan tersendiri yang membuat Sasuke merasa senang jika berada di dekat juniornya satu ini. Apa itu berarti ia sudah bisa menggeser posisi Gaara di hatinya? Maybe? Bukannya nggak mungkinkan kalau ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

" Ayo buka."

Sasuke membuka kotak itu.

Sedetik kemudian.

" Aku nggak suka cokelat, Dobe!" sepertinya Sasuke bukan nggak menyukai cokelat, tapi membencinya. Sepertinya ada kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi antara ia dan sang cokelat(?).

" EH!" orang yang memberikan kado tersebut hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran seakan-akan mengatakan Kenapa-benci-cokelat? Ya… kurang lebih begitulah makna yang di tangkap Sasuke.

Bukan-urusanmu-Dobe. Ya… Sasuke ternyata menggunakan telepati juga dalam membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

" DASAR TEME PANTAT AYAM!" Naruto langsung kabur. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

" Dobe." gumam Sasuke yang tentu saja nggak didengar oleh sang empunya nama.

Satu kata untuk mereka berdua.

BODOH.

* * *

Hari ketiga.

' _Ajak ia ke taman bermain.'_ By: Kiba XP

Entah ini berhasil atau nggak, Naruto nggak peduli. Ia sekarang benar-benar frustasi. Sasuke sama sekali nggak nunjukin tanda bahwa ia membalas perasaannya. Apa ia bakalan nyerah kalau sampai sekarang Sasuke nggak suka padanya? Ayolah Naruto, kau harus menepati janjimu.

" Kau kenapa sih, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke memang sedang berada di taman bermain. Sasuke daritadi ngerasa aneh sama sikap Naruto, apa ia gila yah? Pikir Sasuke sadis sambil menatap Naruto yang saat ini lagi mengacak rambutnya untuk sekian ratus kalinya hari ini.

" Sasuke-senpai." perkataan Naruto yang terdengar serius itu langsung membuat Sasuke berhenti sejenak. " bagaimana dengan perasaanmu saat ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke sama sekali nggak merespon, ia malah menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke suatu tempat yang tentu saja langsung dapat perotes keras dari yang punya tangan. Tapi Sasuke seakan nggak peduli dengan teriakan Naruto dan beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

XxX

" Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke sekarang berada di danau samping taman.

" Aku akan menjawabnya di sini." Kata Sasuke cepat. Ia nggak peduli dengan Naruto yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari tadi.

" Aku akan mencoba untuk menykaimu, Naruto." Ucapnya sambil memegangkedua tangan Naruto. " Kau mau 'kan?" terdengar aneh memang. Tapi Sasuke nggak tahu lagi apa yang ingin ia katakana pada juniornya ini.

" Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. " Itu artinya kau sudah mulai menyukaiku 'kan?" sebuah pelukan langsung di dapatkannya setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Naruto itu memang berbeda dari Gaara. Sasuke tahu akan hal itu. karena itu, ia akan berusaha untuk mencintainya melebihi Gaara. Cinta itu mengalir bagai air kan? Biarkan hal ini berjalan perlahan terlebih dahulu.

" Suki dayo." Ya… sekarang. Cukuplah dengan sebuah kalimat itu.

Rasa suka, perlahan akan tubuh menjadi cinta 'kan? Setelah itu terjadi. Sasuke pasti akan mengatakan itu pada Naruto.

' Aishiteru'

* * *

End

^jedukin pala ke tembok^ ini fic bener-bener deh… ^geleng2^

Semoga minna suka deh… di sini, Sasuke maupun Naruto apalagi Gaara benar-benar ooc 'kan? Saia tahu kok ^pundung^

" Reader yang baek, selalu ripiu fic yang mereka baca"

Love

Rhie_


End file.
